An Adventure to Remember
by Lady Orianna of the Shire
Summary: A fifteen year old girl from this century and dimention gets sent to traped in the Lord of The Rings dimention. She has to face many dangers just to reach home again. Well it's alot better than it sounds. So just read it. Please... Oh and review.


Disclaimers: I don't own the Lord Of The Rings Characters. So don't sue me. Please… I only own Gwen, Jena, Gwen's mother, and everything else you don't recognize. 

A/N: If you don't like it keep your comments to yourself please.

Oh and if you do like it please bring the reviews in.

Thank you. :D

"Finally, I have you all to myself," Gwen sighed happily as she fell backwards on her bed holding the Lord of The Rings: Fellowship of The Rings movie box high over her head as she smiled up at it.

She brought the box close to her lips and kissed the miniature image of Frodo Baggins lovingly.

She rolled over to her stomach giggling, "Oh Frodo. Frodo. Frodo."

Jena; Gwen's best friend, looked at Gwen a little annoyed at her friend .

Gwen could tell that she had annoyed Jena and just smiled over at her, "Hi, Jenny."

Gwen knew that annoyed her friend even more and started to giggle insanely.

"Come on, just pop in the tape," Jena said pulling her shoulder length, curly, black hair into a ponytail and then pushing Gwen off the bed and over to the TV/VCR system.

Gwen looked at her still giggling, "Alright."

She turned on the system popped in the tape and pressed play.

As the previews for other movies started to play Gwen took a running jump and landed on her bed. She then grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and whacked Jena over the head with it.

Jena covered her head protectively with her arms and giggled insanely as Gwen went for another playful blow.

Even though Gwen was fifteen and Jena was seventeen the two were still closer than friends. Basically the two of them were the sisters neither one of them never had.

Soon they both were in an intense pillow fight.

In the end they both collapsed on the bed after Jena declared that Gwen had won.

Soon the two were covered in feathers and rolling in laughter.

"Yeah I'm the queen of the world!" Gwen shouted jokingly while a smile crossed her fair face.

That just caused the two of them to laugh more.

Jena bonked Gwen over the head with a pillow, "Quite Gwen or I'll behead you."

That sent them both laughing harder.

They were silenced as the film began to play.

They both turned and looked at each other with their fingers to their lips, "Shh."

Suddenly the wind picked up and Gwen pushed Jena off the bed.

She looked down at Jena smiling as she landed on her back, "Go shut the window."

Jena got up and shook her fist at Gwen playfully as she walked over to the window, "Why I outta."

"Why you outta shut the window," Gwen countered as she dug my hand into the popcorn bowl that would have been between us if Jena had still have been on the bed.

She popped the pop corn into her mouth and started to chew while watching the movie.

Jena looked over to the window and a confused expression crossed her freckled face as her green grew wide, "Gwen, the window is… closed."

Gwen swallowed the popcorn and walked over to the window, smiling to herself for she thought it was just one of Jena's jokes, but then as she caught sight of the window and found it closed Gwen's own dark blue eyes widened in shock.

Gwen just stood there, not believing what her own eyes were seeing.

She opened her mouth and yet only a large gasp escaped.

She opened her mouth once more and the words flowed out; with a slight stutter, "T… Then where is the breeze coming from?"

At that exact moment they both gazed to the TV and found a swirling vortex coming from it.

It grew to a tremendous size and started to suck everything including the two friends into it.

Thinking quickly Jena grabbed the bedpost and grabbed Gwen's hand, "Hold on Gwen!"

Gwen looked at her with fear filled eyes and held tightly to her hand, "Believe me I'm holding!"

The Vortex grew stronger and easily lifted her off the ground, which made it even harder for her to hold onto her friend's hand.

Gwen's mother knocked on the door; probably wondering what all the screaming was about, "Are you girls alright in there?"

Gwen glanced over to the door that she knew her mother was on the other side of.

'No we're not alright!' She wanted to scream out, but couldn't.

she didn't want to worry mother; after the scare she had given her mother by playing a prank on her just a day ago.

You see Gwen had asthma, she knew that she really shouldn't have done it, but she pretended to go into an asthma attack just to frighten her.

She knew that she shouldn't have done that… made her mother go worrying about her for no reason at all, but let's just say Gwen's more mischievous than Merry or Pippin rolled into one and that's saying a lot.

As she glanced at the door thinking of her previous prank she was brought back to the present by her mother repeating the same question.

"Yes, we're fine!" Gwen called trying to sound as convincing as she could with this happening to her.

Gwen then noticed that her hand was slipping and she grabbed on with the other hand.

"Well, come down for dinner," said Gwen's mother as she walked off.

"We'll be there shortly," Gwen said hopping her words were true, but then both her hands slipped and she was sent flying into the swirling vortex.

Jena watched as her friend faded from sight and the TV went back to normal.

Jena then promptly fell upon the bed and pulled herself up by her hands.

She then went over to the TV and lightly touched the screen as though there was some magical way in, "Gwen."


End file.
